Always Protective Of Family
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Ally is kidnapped by Dr. Animo and Fisttrick, Rachel proves just how dangerous she can be when protecting her family. Rated T for action violence. No flames, please.


**Okay, this story is a bit of a crossover. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own Rachel and Sasha, Ally belongs to Sparkling Lover, and all Ben 10 characters belong to Cartoon Network and Man Of Action and Danny Phantom belongs to Nickelodeon. Enjoy!**

**A/N: This story has a brief mention of my other DP story "Saving The Future", so you could say this is sort of a sequel to that one.**

* * *

**Always Protective Of Family**

Rachel came in after a long day at work and collapsed on the couch in the living room, leaning her head back as she sighed.

"Long day?" asked Shocksquatch who had just come in.

"Oh yeah," she said, turning over on her stomach and resting her head on a pillow. "I feel like an eighteen wheeler ran me over."

Shocksquatch came up and rubbed her back with his large hands. She arched her back a little before relaxing under the soothing treatment. "Feeling better?" he chuckled gently.

"Mm-hmm," she said, smiling as he continued to rub her back to relax her tense muscles. She got up after a bit, feeling better. "Thanks, Shocks," she said.

"Anytime, kid," he said.

Rachel was working on her computer typing up some stuff to put away on the computer files when suddenly her phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello?" she said.

"Rach, it's me," said Sasha. "I'm running from five aliens that look exactly like NRG, Water Hazard, Armordrillo, AmpFibian, and Terraspin!"

Rachel was surprised. "Why are you running from them?" she asked.

"Because they're trying to kill me!"

Rachel jumped to her feet. "Hang on! I'll grab some backup!" she said and hung up, calling Rook and Wildmutt, along with Ultimate Wildmutt and Whampire. Ally also tagged along since the other aliens were on a mission and wouldn't be back for a bit.

* * *

Sasha opened her eyes, feeling like she had just been hit with a live wire and found herself lying on the floor that seemed to be binding her wrists and ankles and she saw it was partially melted, giving her a hint as to how she ended up cuffed to the floor. The five aliens she had been running from came into view.

"Now, where is Aggregor keeping our relatives?" asked the red one that looked like Water Hazard.

Sasha looked at him. "I don't know who Aggregor is!" she said. "I don't even know who your relatives are!"

She could guess though, but she wasn't sure.

"Tell us, human!" said the yellow one that called himself Andreas.

Sasha watched as they came closer when all of a sudden the doors flew open and Dr. Animo came in. "Ah, Sasha Jocklin," he said. "What a surprise."

He was then knocked down by Rachel who looked mad. "Leave my sister alone!" she said.

"Oh, I will," he said. "But she's not what I'm after."

A sharp scream made Rachel look to see Fisttrick holding Ally and Dr. Animo laughed hard. "Which is it, girl? Your sister, or your cousin?" he asked her with a sick grin.

Rachel saw that Rook, Whampire, and the two Wildmutt brothers had been knocked out and couldn't help. She backed up to her sister and placed her hand on the shoulder of the alien that looked like NRG, and around her hands appeared some kind of forearm armor that now glowed red and she fired it at Dr. Animo, who dodged. "Let's get out of here! We have the girl!" he said and Fisttrick headed out as Animo held Rachel back.

"No! Ally!" Rachel cried out, grunting when Animo kicked her in the stomach, knocking her back as he then escaped. Rachel jumped to her feet, but she was too late.

"No!" she cried out. "Ally."

She then collapsed and Sasha was released from the cuffs by the turtle alien. She went over to her sister, who was trying to get her breath back as tears fell from her eyes. Sasha hugged her and Rachel returned the hug as her face took on a determined look.

"We have to find him and get Ally back," she said.

The jellyfish-like alien came forward. "Who are you?" he asked. "You don't seem like you would work for Aggregor."

"Aggregor?" Rachel asked. "Wait. He's the one that Ben put in the Null Void about two years ago. Did he escape?"

The aliens looked surprised and Sasha looked at her sister. "They think Aggregor kidnapped their relatives," she said.

Rachel quickly went to Rook's truck while Sasha woke the guys up, helping them to their feet as Rachel came out of the truck. "Aggregor's still in the Null Void," she said. "But I think the relatives you're referring to live with me and Sasha."

"What?" asked the red alien.

Rachel looked at them. "Are your relatives named Water Hazard, Terraspin, AmpFibian, NRG, and Armordrillo?"

All five aliens looked at her and nodded. "Our brothers," said the turtle one.

Rachel nodded. "They're safe at the Grant Mansion, where Sasha and I live," she said. "The guys are Whampire, who is Sasha's fiancée, Rook, who is my fiancée, and Wildmutt and Ultimate Wildmutt, two of my friends."

The aliens looked even more surprised when Wildmutt began barking and Rachel looked at him. "You can smell which way they went?" she asked him. "Where?"

"I smell a gas-like smell," said Ultimate Wildmutt. "It smells like the same kind of gas that you put in the tank at the house to keep it warm in the winter time and to use the stove."

Rachel gave it some thought and she and Sasha looked at each other as the same thought came to mind. "Propane," they said together.

"Dr. Animo and Fisttrick must have taken Ally to the old Propane refinery that was shut down a few years back due to the fire that happened there," said Rachel.

"We need to get there," said Sasha. "Fast."

Rachel looked to the five new aliens. "You can come with us if you want. We need to rescue the young girl. She's our cousin," she said.

The five nodded. "Let's go," said the red one.

They flew to the old refinery and the five aliens introduced themselves as Bivalvan, Galapagus, P'andor, Ra'ad, and Andreas and apologized to Sasha for being so rude earlier and she forgave them, although Whampire was quite upset that they had hurt her.

"Whampire, chill," said Rachel. "They were only concerned about their families, which is something we need to concerned about now. If we don't find Ally and Dr. Animo has her breath in the fumes from the propane, it'll kill her."

"Rachel's right," said Sasha. "We have to find them."

Wildmutt barked, alerting the others and they saw the old refinery down below.

"Time to crash the party," said Rachel.

"I was not aware there was a party going on," said Rook.

Rachel sighed. "Rook, it means it's time to get down to business," she said.

"I don't understand," he said.

Rachel sighed again. "It's another Earth expression, Honey," she said. "Now, let's show Animo and Fisttrick what happens when you mess with family."

They all went in and spread out. Rachel asked Andreas to shake the place up a bit and the others fought back the mad scientist and thief as Rachel and Sasha freed Ally and got her to Rook, who was waiting in the truck. Sasha and Whampire came out next and Rachel went back in, punching the two criminals as hard as she could as the five aliens watched.

"Never mess with my family again, you creeps!" said Rachel, sending Fisttrick sky high before turning to Animo and growling. "Leave us alone!" she said.

He cackled. "Foolish girl. You can't stop me," he said. "You're weak, just like your father was."

That was it. Rachel let out a scream that quickly became a powerful ghost wail that blew Animo back. She did it again and blasted him into space.

She panted hard. "No one disgraces my father," she said and then fell to the ground, passing out.

* * *

She woke up and looked up at Bivalvan's face looking down at her. "Are you feeling alright?" he asked, concerned.

She nodded. "What happened?" she asked.

"After you blasted Animo with your power scream, you passed out," said Ra'ad.

"Power scream?" Rachel asked. "How did I do that?"

"It is a side effect of the antidote," said a familiar voice as a purple-cloaked ghost appeared through a portal. Rachel recognized him instantly.

"Clockwork!" she said, standing up and hugging him, to which he hugged her back. "It's good to see you again, but what do mean about a side effect?"

Clockwork sighed. "The antidote I gave you had a stand of ghost DNA in it," he said. "I was hoping it might cancel out when the antidote got rid of the virus, unfortunately it didn't."

"So, I have ghost DNA running through me?" she asked.

"Yes," he said. "That power scream is actually a ghostly wail. Be careful when using it."

Rachel nodded and Clockwork was about to disappear again when Rachel grabbed his arm. "Wait!" she said. "I've been meaning to ask you a question lately."

"How is it you can understand animals like your uncle can and how he can as well?" said Clockwork with a smile. "I suggest you ask Chromastone that one."

Rachel blinked. "What do you mean? How could he answer that?" she asked, very confused.

Clockwork only smiled and disappeared. "Well, mysterious as ever," said Ally, who came up and accepted a hug from Rachel, who was relieved that she was okay.

Ultimate Wildmutt came over and Rachel introduced him to Ally, who liked him right away and hugged him and the other aliens too. Rachel smiled, but then her smile faded as she looked at Sasha, who wore a similar look as she did.

What did Clockwork mean that Chromastone would know why Rachel and their uncle Charles could understand animals? Rachel then began to wonder something else.

_Could I be part-alien?_ She asked herself, but didn't know. She then looked out the window as they flew over Staybrook to head home.

There was only one way to find the answers to her questions. But she decided it could wait for another time.

Right then, she smiled and watched the aliens reunite with their brothers and decided that family was important first.

And no matter what, she would always be protective of her family.

* * *

**Hmm. Seems like Rachel has more questions than answers and Ally has met some new friends.**

**There will be a sequel to this story, so stay tuned!**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
